The invention relates to attachment systems for panels attached to seats of vehicles, such as but not limited to mirrors used inside a motor vehicle for observing an infant in a rear-facing child safety seat secured to the rear seat of the vehicle.
Mirror devices used inside a motor vehicle for observing an infant in a rear-facing child safety seat secured to the rear seat of the vehicle are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. patents: Cossey U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,572; Masucci U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,892; Erickson U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,956; Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,118; Gardner U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,618; Lumbra et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,347; Nolan-Brown U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,321; Rubin U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,898; Sorenson U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,455; Brennan et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,155; Mercado U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,810 and Monahan et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,708.
Very briefly, in such devices, a mirror is mounted near the top of the rear seat of a motor vehicle in such a way that the driver of the vehicle, by looking in the conventional rear view mirror, can observe in the mirror mounted near the top of the rear seat an infant in a child safety seat of the type in which the infant is positioned facing the rear of the vehicle. A variety of attachment methods for such mirror devices have been proposed and employed.